<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready Player One by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843523">Ready Player One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Vore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, Fear, G/T, Giant Peter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Masturbation, Microphilia, NSFW, Non-fatal vore, Predator/Prey, Shrinking, Tiny David, Unaware Predator, butt crush, gamer - Freeform, tiny as an unaware sex toy, unaware vore, unwilling prey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small misfortune befalls David while he's playing a seemingly normal game of D&amp;D, then he's shrunk to the size of his roommates small finger and has to deal with much larger consequences...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not play D&amp;D, so if I misused any terminology or embarrassed myself in anyway...I am sorry. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It looks like will have to fight our way past this Goliath barbarian,” David said into his head set, grinning when he heard the excited shouting of his teammates on the other side. They had come so far into the story, that they could all nearly taste the victorious ending. “He seems to be hoarding a shiny looking bottle. Could be some sort of level up potion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A noise to David’s left had his head swiveling to the side, seeing his roommate. Peter, walking through their door, throwing his book bag onto his bed with a grunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Long day?” David asked casually, peeling back the headset from his left ear so he could hear his roommates reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The longest,” Peter groaned, going to closet and grabbing a towel. “I’m going to get in a quick shower and then I’ll be ready to head out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David internally groaned, forgetting that he and Peter had made plans with some of their other friends. He looked longingly at the computer screen in front of him, the game paused as he considered his options.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going to back out, are you?” Peter asked, a little skeptically. “Not again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David turned back towards him and sighed. “I’ll be ready,” he said, albeit a little grumpily. He had really looked forward to a long night of DOD shenanigans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Peter said mockingly as he headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David rolled his eyes and adjusted his headset over his ears, settling back into his persona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright gents,” he said, flipping his game back into play mode. “Let’s kill ourselves a dragon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David and his team, practiced in the art of fighting Goliaths, orcs and evil sorcerers, were able to take down their foe in no time, giving David’s character, a noble Paladin, the opportunity to taste the contents of the small bottle himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as his character drank some of the fluid, David’s controller began to vibrate in his hand, making David cast his eyes confusingly to his hands and then it grew hot, very hot. David went to drop the controller, but before it fell from his fingers, he felt a violent jolt run up his arms. He let out a scream and then everything faded to black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Save some for us, David,” a friend called through his head set, laughing. “Share some of the spoils with some of the peasants, would you?” There was quiet over the line. “David?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David opened his eyes, a massive headache at his temples making him groan as he sat up. What the hell had just happened? He slowly opened his eyes, a flickering bright light nearly burning the back of his retinas before he held his hand up to his face to shield his eyes as he stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David grew still. Either his whole gaming system was now as big as his parent’s house or he had magically been shrunk!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“David?” he heard from his head set, the booming voice nearly sending him backwards on his bum from it’s volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys?” David croaked, his heart pounding in his chest. He wobbled on his feet as he moved closer to the headset. “Guys,” he said again, with a little pleading in his voice, “Can you hear me? I think something terrible just happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no answer, even as David continued to yell into the headset. He could hear them talking, talking about how he was rude for just leaving and deciding that they would all take a break and come back later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David screamed, the terror in his veins shaking him to the core. He let out a sob just as he heard the bathroom door open somewhere from behind him. <em>Peter. </em>He was saved!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter!” David yelled, the relief in his voice making him want to weep. “Thank God! You have to help me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David ran to the edge of the seat, looking around the back to see that Peter had stepped out of the bathroom, steam following close behind him. David’s mouth gaped open as he stared at his roommate, naked with beads of water trailing down his lean athletic body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter held a single towel in his left hands, drying off his very long, very impressive cock that had David blushing and turning his head away from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter, please,” he tried again, “I need your help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter gave no indication that he had heard David, but his head did swivel around as if he were looking for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bastard,” Peter chuckled, dropping the towel onto the floor, giving David the unadulterated view of his gigantic, naked body. “Couldn’t wait twenty minutes for me.” He smirked coming closer to where David sat shouting his name, flailing his arms about so Peter would see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s odd,” Peter said as he looked at David’s computer screen. “He never leaves his game running when he leaves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that!” David shouted, nearly stamping his foot when his friend seemed fascinated by the contents of the screen instead of his very big, tiny problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David stumbled backwards as he felt the chair move beneath him. “What the hell?” he shouted, his mind going first to the possibility of an earthquake, but then when he felt a shadow over him, his eyes turned upwards, growing wide as he let out a scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hurtling towards his trembling figure was Peter’s gigantic bum, his hanging balls nearly squashing David where he stood, but he had forced his muscles to move in his legs, propelling him backwards. David sighed in relief when he narrowly escaped the large scrotum, but had miscalculated the large set of ass cheeks that then smooshed him into the chairs seating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“David?” he heard his name, like a loud booming from somewhere above him, rousing him from his sleep. David opened his eyes, sitting straight up when he saw a large controller in front of him and an even larger television screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peter!” David gasped as he struggled between the large, mounds of flesh, fighting to breath with every movement. “Peter, you’re sitting on me! I cant…breathe!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter laid back in David’s chair, enjoying the comfortable feeling of the cushion along his bare bum. He rubbed himself into the seat, getting comfortable, finally understanding way David was always sitting in it. The damn thing was super comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David screamed as the butt cheeks squished and rolled him about, sucking his small body in between them, caging him inside his friend. It was still wet from Peter’s shower, the heat from his body nearly suffocating him into unconsciousness, but David refused to fall victim to this fate, so he increased his shouts and struggling, hoping that he would be noticed by his gigantic friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter moaned, a slight fluttering around his asshole making his flaccid member jerk in slight attention. He looked at the clock, telling him he still had about fifteen minutes before he had to meet his friends. <em>Perfect</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter took himself in his hands and began stroking his long member, clenching his butt cheeks when he felt another strange rippling pleasure shoot straight inside of him, hitting his prostate, making his toes curl along the floor. His member was still a bit slick from his time in the shower, but he added a bit of lubricant when he licked his palm before returning it to his stiffening cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter was pulled in jerking movement further inside of Peter’s ass, realizing that his friend was giving himself a good wank, <em>in his chair.</em> David was furious, his anger replacing his real fear as he shouted and screamed. He felt his foot tap against an opening and squealed as it snapped around his small foot, sucking hard on the end until it was wrapped around his entire leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter moaned, his head falling against the back of the chair, feeling his balls tightening against him as the tension grew under his navel. Whatever this chair was doing to his ass, it was making him super needy right about now. He knew there was no getting up from this until he had his release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David was up to his shoulder in Peter’s ass, wiggling as much as he could to gain any ground, but the mouth of his anus was a greedy bastard, slowly pulling him into his fate. David gave one last call of his friend’s name before he was completely swallowed up, his cries muffled into oblivion as the anus closed around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Fuck!”</em> Peter gasped, his hips flying off the chair as he clenched his ass tightly, feeling as though he had a decent vibrator shoved up his ass. He had no idea what was going on with him today. His ass was normally not this sensitive. Perhaps it was the new body soap he had been using lately. He would have to read the back of the label.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bum fell back against the chair as he moved it around, feeling the fluttering inside of him shoot pleasuring ripples through his system. He could feel the hot need of arousal dripping from his cock. He was close, so fucking close he could taste it. He would apologize to David later for what he was about to do in his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing his tight balls in his empty hand, Peter massaged them in his hand while he continued to jerk himself off, feeling himself leaning over the edge. With one last butt clench, feeling a small pressure sliding passed his sphincter, Peter flew over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cock shot rivers of cum up into the air, splattering all over his abs and thighs as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm. His breathing was coming out in pants as he watched his cock grow soft once more in his hand, not wanting to miss the sight of a single drop leaving his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was satisfied that he had squeezed every bit of cum out of the tip, Peter let go of his punishing grip around his cock, moaning when it fell against the softness of the chair beneath him. His head rolled to the side, the blinking time of David’s clock alerting him that he was going to be late to dinner with his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jumping out of the chair, Peter quickly dried himself off with his discarded towel and through on some clothes, before rushing out the door, unaware that a weak and terrified David laid tucked away somewhere inside his ass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter stumbled through the door and into the single use restroom. With shaking hands, he quickly locked the door behind him and began fumbling with the belt buck at the front of his pants. He clenched his ass cheeks, biting his lower lip as he held back a moan when he felt another maddening flutter of his anal walls, the same that had him nearly grasping his erect cock through his pants right in the middle of the bar. He just barely made it into the bathroom before his mind began to fog with lust.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around as he shoved his pants down to his ankles, Peter looked over his shoulder so he could get a good look at his bare ass in the mirror. With slightly hesistant movements, he slowly parted his ass with both hands, his throat drying as he tried to swallow against the burning need to moan when he felt another flutter from inside of him. His cock was already painfully hard and bobbing between his legs, one more pleasurable wave and he would be at a loss for what would come next.</p><p> </p><p>“What the—” Peter chocked at as his eyes widened comically, trapped against a tiny form that was wiggling just inside his anus. He squinted his eyes and felt the blood drain from his face when he saw that the small object was actually a small person.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Peter took the small man between his fingers and pulled him out, groaning when his anus muscles gave a small tug as if reluctant to let its small toy get away. He brought the small form up to his face and nearly fainted when David’s familiar face came into view.</p><p> </p><p>“David?!” Peter choked out, still not believing what he was seeing with his own eyes. He was half certain he was either dreaming or someone had slipped something into his drink at the bar. Either way, he couldn’t believe he was currently holding his roommate with just the tips of his fingers, who he had just pulled <em>from his ass.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey Peter,” David said, a little embarrassed as he ran his hand across the back of his neck. “Mind putting me down?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter grew red in the face, setting his friend on the kitchen sink and lowering himself down so he could get a better look at David.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” he asked, curiously, his mind spinning with the possibilities, the plots to every sci-fi/fantasy movie he had ever seen running through his mind. “No, scratch that,” he said, shaking his head and holding up his hand. “How the <em>fuck</em> did you get inside my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um,” David said lamely, running his hand over his face. Peter could tell that he was embarrassed, but he hadn’t just pulled his friend out of his ass, so…but on the other hand, he hadn’t just been pulled out of an ass, so maybe David had one up on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Something happened while I was playing D&amp;D,” David began to explain. “One minute I’m trying to complete a quest and the next, I’m inches tall.” He breath began to quicken as he relived his nightmare. “I tried to get your attention, but you could see me. And then you…” he took a deep breath. “You sat on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s eyes grew wide as his mind replayed the scenario in David’s chair from earlier, the way he had felt the tingling inside his ass and the subsequent wanking afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“That was you?” Peter said in astonishment, his cheeks coloring with slight embarrassment and a tiny bit of arousal. “Dude,” he chuckled, “that was one of the best orgasms of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>David opened his mouth, indignation at his friend’s light heartedness teasing, but his words were cut off when another sound from the other side of the door rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude,” a slurred male voice whined. “Wank off somewhere else. I gotta take a piss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a minute,” Peter called back nervously, before turning back to look at David helplessly. “What do we do now?” he asked in a low whisper. “We can’t let anyone see you like this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck if I know,” David spat, beginning to pace. “But we have to tell someone. Who thought? The police? A medical doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, man,” the voice said again through the door. “I’m gonna piss myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blood Christ,” Peter mumbled, snatching David from his pacing before the little guy could protest. “I guess all we can do is act like nothing’s happened.”</p><p> </p><p>David sputtered as Peter began lowering him between his legs. “Peter,” he yelled, “What the fuck are you doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just for a little while longer, David,” Peter said, trying to hide a smirk that threatened to curl his lip as he reconciled with the sick satisfaction he felt curling in his stomach with the thought of sticking David back up his arse.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” David shouted, wiggling in Peter’s large grasp. “I’m not going back in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter chuckled, using his free hand to part his cheeks, sliding his middle finger into his anus, stretching the puckering hole, eagerly waiting for its prize.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter!” screamed David, doing everything he could to pull away from his dark fate waiting for him, but Peter silenced his screams as he shoved his head through his hungry hole, letting a moan slip through his lips as he pushed his friend all the way inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmm,” Peter groaned as he gripped his ass with both of his hands, massaging their firmness as he clenched his anus repeatedly, feeling David slip further and further up his rectum. David was struggling inside of him and it took all of Peter’s concentration to remain upright as he turned for the door, plastering on a smile as he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Peter turned his head towards the mirror, already seeing that his pupils were dilated in arousal, his cock awkwardly stuffed back into his pants, straining to be let out again, but that would have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just for a little while, David,” Peter placated. “I’ll just have a few rounds with the boys and they won’t expect a thing.” Peter smiled one last time into the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and back into the bar where he settled on his chair next to his friends. He bought the next round of beers and made a toast- to friends and new opportunities.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>